


Tomorrow, Life, and Bonds

by SentaiRiderGirl426



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Poetry, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentaiRiderGirl426/pseuds/SentaiRiderGirl426
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poem revolving around Eiji and Ankh after the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow, Life, and Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> My first OOO drabble!
> 
> Set after the series.  
> In my opinion, not one of my best poems, but I gave it my best!
> 
> Italics are Ankh, Bolded is Eiji, Bolded Italics are both of them.
> 
> I own nothing.

_I left you...all alone._

**You died....right in front of me.**

**_It doesn't feel right..._ **

_I want to return to where I call home,_

**I want to hold you in my arms gently,**

**_This isn't what I see as my future...._ **

_It's cold and dark,_

**It's empty and lonely,**

**_I want you to be with me._ **

**Days go by**

_Night pass on_

**Through the sands of time, I still go on**

_**Waiting for the answer** _

_**I want to be with you once more** _

_And when that time comes_

**Our bond will reconnect**

_**And our love will become tomorrow's treasure chest.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said earlier, not my best, but I hope you liked it!
> 
> Please leave Kudos/comments if you liked it.
> 
> See you next time! :)


End file.
